Angry Bird
by Yusi865
Summary: kim mingyu namja tampan dan mapan, di gilai para yeoja, tapi bagaimana bila dia bahkan tak bisa 'bermain? /MEANIE/GYUWON/MINGYU AND WONWOO/SEVENTEEN


**_ANGRY BIRD_**

 _Author : Panggil aja namaku_

 _Genre : Romance , Yaoi , NC 18+_

 _Cast : Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo ( Meanie )_

 _Other Cast : Temukan sendiri_

Ini adalah Remake dari FF Kaisoo yang dulu pernah aku post di FB. Jadi maaf kalo masih ada typo nama kai ataupun kyungsoo. Saya sudah sekuat tenaga/? Untuk mengeditnya.

 _Happy Reading Guys ^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sinyal itu terus berdiri, dan itu hanya karena dirimu! ~_ _ **Mingyu**_

 _Apa ini? Getaran apa ini? Kenapa dengan tubuhku? ~_ _ **Wonwoo**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Author POV

Hari semakin siang, matahari semakin merangkak menjadi jauh lebih terik lagi. Sebagian orang di seoul pasti akan memilih berlibur atau bersenang-senang ditempat wisata untuk menghabiskan hari libur yang lumayan panas ini. Tapi berbeda dengan namja imut bernama Jeon wonwoo. Ia justru disibukkan olah banyak kegiatan di restoran milik sepupunya. Restoran khas china yang memang tengah ramai di kunjungi para pelanggan dan pembeli yang luar biasa ramai. Tak heran karena ini memang hari libur. Wen Junhui, sepupu Jeon wonwoo sekaligus anak dari pemilik restoran itu justru akan meminta para pelayan, koki, dan juga pekerja lainnya untuk bekerja lembur pada hari-hari libur. Menyebalkan bukan?

"Selamat menikmati." wonwoo membungkukkan tubuhnya pada pelanggan dan kembali kedapur.

"wonwoo-ya antar ini ke meja 12!" ucap jun yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Baik jun!" wonwoo mengangkat nampan berisi pesanan makanan dan membawanya menuju meja nomor 12 dengan senyuman yang terus merekah. Itu adalah salah satu cara untuk memikat hati para pelanggan agar datang berkunjung kembali dan tentu saja membuatnya selalu di puji ketampanannya oleh mereka yang datang.

"Pesanan datang. Sel.." ucapanya berhenti saat kedua matanya menangkap dua sosok orang yang menurutnya saat menyebalkan, duduk dengan santai sambil tebar pesona tanpa dosa.

"Yaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!" ucapnya sebal sambil meletakkan, ah lebih tepatnya menghentakkan nampan pesanan itu di meja mereka, soonyoung dan jihoon yang kebetulan adalah sahabat brengseknya yang selalu berusaha merusak otak sucinya.

"Tck! Beginikah caramu menyapa pembeli!" soonyoung mendecih dan melepas kaca matanya.

"Tidak sopan!"

"Pembeli seperti kalian mana tau hal-hal tentang kesopanan!" wonwoo berucap dan duduk di antara mereka berdua.

"Yaa! Mulutmu won!" Jihoon angkat bicara dan memukul kepala wonwoo dengan sendok.

"Kami kesini untuk memberitahumu agar nanti malam kau pulang ke apartement soonyoung."

"Untuk apa? Mencekokiku blue film lagi? Percuma!" wonwoo menyilangkan tangannya kedada, merasa malas dengan mereka.

"Tidak, ah maksutku yah mungkin itu salah satunya. Tapi inti dari nanti malam itu adalah acara penyambutan pulangnya Chan, Hansol dan Seungkwan ke Seoul." Ucap Soonyoung santai.

"Mwo? mereka sudah pulang dari China? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Bukankah sekarang kau sudah tahu?" Jihoon menyahuti di tengah acara makannya.

"Mereka sekarang sedang di pesawat. 2 Jam lagi pesawatnya baru tiba di Incheon. Maka dari itu Aku dan Jihoonie mengadakan pesta penyambutan kecil-kecilan di apartement. Jadi nanti pulanglah ke apartementku dan kita akan berpesta! Ah ya! ajak jun sekalian arraseo?"

"Arra!" Wonwoo berdiri kemudian berlalu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

.

.

Night - Apartement Soonyoung

Wonwoo POV

Aku di bohongi mereka berdua! Tck menyebalkan! Semenjak Chan, Hansol dan seungkwan pulang setelah acara penyambutan yang hanya di isi dengan bercerita pengalaman mereka selama liburan ke rumah orang tua Chan dan minum bersama tadi, mereka-Soonyong dan jihoon- lagi-lagi menahanku di sini untuk melihat aksi mereka.

Menonton bluefilm bersama dan berakhir dengan mereka yang telanjang dan saling melumat bahkan menghisap junior yang sudah keras itu satu sama lain. Membentuk angka 69, mendesah dan berkeringat. Itulah yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jenis hubungan yang mereka jalani.

"Yaaa! Aku ingin pulang!" Sungutku tajam. Ini sudah sering sekali terjadi, mengajakku untuk mencoba seperti mereka.

"Mmmhh!" Jihoon melepaskan kulumannya pada penis soonyoung dan menatapku.

"Apa kau masih juga belum ereksi enghh wonwoo-ya? Kau tak memperhatikan filmnya? Kau tak melihat kami bermain?"

"Aku melihat film itu dan juga melihat kalian." Ucapku datar. Selalu seperti ini. Entah ada apa dengan tubuhku, tapi penisku memang tak pernah ereksi, padahal aku sudah sering sekali memancingnya untuk ereksi.

"Yaaa! jihoonie! Kenapa berhenti! Sshh mmhmmpp!" Soonyoung dengan pancaran matanya yang penuh nafsu, protes dengan jihoon yang justru tengah terheran-heran padaku. Tapi sedetik kemudian kedua tangan jihoon bergerak mengurut dan memijit penis soonyoung.

"Ashh! Yeah! Shake it! Shake it!"

"Emhh akhh! Sepertinyah kau harus ke dokter wonwoo-ya! Kau aneh! Tepatnya tubuhmu! 'dia' harusnya berdiri tegak sekarang inihh!" jihoon dengan desahanya terus saja mengoceh menasehatiku.

"Sudahlah selesaikan kegiatan kalian! Palli!" Ku sandarkan punggungku dan memejamkan mataku. Ini memang aneh. Kenapa aku tak ereksi sama sekali. Beberapa waktu lalu jihoon juga sempat menyentuh penisku, bahkan dia menghisapnya dengan keras dan gemas. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja sama. Tak ereksi sedikitpun.

"Sebenarnya, kau kenapa hm?" gumamku lirih. Ku belai penisku yang tengah aman damai di dalam sana.

.

.

Another Place

Mingyu POV

Suara dentuman musik itu terus berputar-putar di kepalaku. Ku ikuti irama itu sambil menyesap wine yang sungguh mahal ini. Sangat menyenangkan memang disaat kita benar-benar sibuk dan letih dengan setumpuk kertas berisikan data-data bernilai miliaran won, ada sebuah tempat yang dapat kita datangi dengan fasilitas lengkap untuk kategori 'bersenang-senang' dan melepas segala lelah dan masalah.

Sebuah Pub atau sering juga disebut club malam, yah meskipun pub ini buka 24 jam. Benar-benar bodoh untuk mereka yang menyebut tempat ini "Club Malam"

"Hei mingyu-ya sudah lama menunggu?" Ku tolehkan kepalaku pada seseorang yang memang sering menemaniku di pub ini. seungcheol si Kaya!

"Aniya Hyung. Aku juga baru saja datang. "

"Ah begitu?" seungcheol meletakkan pantat mahalnya di kursi empuk sebelahku.

"seokmin-ah! Beri aku segelas wine!" Katanya pada bartender sekaligus teman kami saat di pub. Yah tepatnya teman seungcheol Hyung karena seokmin ini adalah orang yang sering mencarikan gadis perawan untuk lelaki penuh uang itu. Tentu saja seorang perawan untuk di 'mainkan', memang apalagi?

"Nah, ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu di sini ha? Kau ingin mencobanya lagi? Aku kira sampai kau kakek-kakek kau tak akan pernah memanjakan penismu? Cih!" seungcheol hyung menghinaku lagi! Bisakah kalian menghilangkan wajah sok tampannya itu?! Sial!

"Aku sedang lelah hyung. Jangan menghinaku dan penisku!" lihatlah wajahnya sekarang! Dia meremehkanku lagi. Ini memang salahku. Aku memang tak bisa seperti dirinya yang sering bermain wanita. Entahlah saat aku mencobannya aku merasa tak berminat dengan tubuh mereka.

Meskipun dada mereka besar dengan sebuah nipple berwarna pink di tengahnya, itu sama sekali tak membangkitkan gairahku. Bahkan ketika penisku di kulum dan di hisap oleh mereka , itu sama sekali tak membuat penisku ereksi sedikitpun. Sudah beberapa wanita yang kucoba, dan hasilnya tetap sama.

"Lalu?" seungcheol hyung berucap sambil melirik dan mengedipkan matanya pada beberapa wanita seksi dengan dada yang kebesaran di tempatnya menurutku. Genit sekali namja ini!

"Carikan aku wanita malam ini. Dibawah 25 tahun. Sudah berpengalaman. Berdada besar!Berkulit exotis!"

"Yaa! Kau pikir mencari wanita dengan type yang kau ingin itu semudah kau melepas celana dalam hah?!" Sungutnya tak terima dengan permintaanku. Aku hanya menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Tck! Ya baiklah-baiklah! Tapi kau benar-benar harus melakukanya arra! Awas jika kau tak melakukannya lagi! Aku tak mau membantumu setelah ini!"

"Arraseo! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik!" Senyumku dan menuangkan wine lagi untuknya. Dia memang selalu takut dengan ekspresi datarku.

"Baiklah! Setelah ini pulanglah ke apartemenku, dan tunggulah wanitamu datang. Aku pergi dulu!" Katanya dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku setelah meminum winenya.

Kini tinggalah aku sendirian seperti tadi. Ku habiskan wineku sambil menatap gerombolan wanita yang terus manatapku sambil berbisik-bisik sesuka hati mereka.

"Aku harus bisa!" ku letakkan gelasku dan pergi meninggalkan tempat terkutuk sekaligus tempat favoritku ini. Aku harus ke apartement seungcheol Hyung sekarang!

.

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

"Emmhh yeshh! Ohh hisapp lagihh!"

Suara desahan seorang wanita semakin meraung-raung penuh dengan kenikmatan itu memenuhi apartement seungcheol hyung. Pakaikannya sudah porak poranda dengan mengenaskan di lantai. Dia terus mendesah di bawah kukungan seorang namja yang terus mempermainkan dadanya tanpa ampun. Tak mau kalah si wanitapun juga tak segan untuk meremas dada sang namja untuk melampiaskan nafsunya dan semakin membusungkan dadanya seolah menggoda namja seksi itu.

Mingyu POV

"Aahhh yeah disituh! Lagi! Uuhhh!"

Wanita ini terus mendesah saat kedua jariku memasuki liangnya dan berputar-putar di dalam sana, memainkannya, mengaduknya. "Seperti ini heum?" kurasakan vaginanya semakin menyempit dan mengetat.

"Akhh! Yesshh! Fasterrhhh!"

"Dengan senang hati" Ucapku dan semakin memperdalam jariku dan menggerakkanya semakin cepat dan cepat.

"Akhhh! Akuhh! Sampaihhh!"

Kurasakan jemariku semakin basah dan penuh cairan. Ya, di sampai pada orgasme pertamanya.

"Berikan padaku!" Yeoja itu kemudian mengambil jariku dan membawanya masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Mmmhh! Jarimu sangat keras eoh! Hehem.."

"Kau menginginkannya?" ku belai dada besar itu dengan tanganku yang menganggur.

"Buat aku tegak! Jika kau berhasil aku akan memakaimu lagi!" Senyumku mencoba memasukkanya kedalam lingkaran gairah nafsu lagi.

"Baiklah!" Senyum merayu menghiasi yeoja ini. Tanganya meraih ikat pinggangku membukanya dengan perlahan, sambil terus menggigit bibirnya. Yeoja ini seksi, sangat seksi.

Setelah membuang ikat pinggangku kemudian dia membuka pengait celanaku dan menurunkan resletingku.

"Aku tak pernah merasakan yang sebesar ini." Ucapnya dan dengan cepatnya dia menarik turun celanaku dan membuangnya.

"Huuuw..." Dia menggenggam ujung celana dalamku dengan senyum jailnya, dan menariknya turun dengan perlahan.

"Oh My... kenapa dia belum bangun sama sekali?" Katanya dan menatapku meminta penjelasan.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Aku akan memakaimu lagi jika kau bisa membangunkan'nya'. " Ucapku memang sedikit meremehkannya.

"Oh Shitt! Belum bangun saja sudah sebesar ini. Apalagi saat nanti dia sudah ereksi?"

Aku mendengar gumammannya, tapi aku masih tak yakin apakah dia bisa? Mengingat dia adalah gadis untuk kesekian kalinya yang akan mencoba hal ini.

"Kalau begitu , tunggu apalagi nona?"

"Baiklah Tuan seksi!" Melihat senyumku dia langsung saja menggenggamnya dengan erat dan mengecup ujung penisku. Mengurutnya dengan lembut , lembut dan semakin cepat. Kepalanya menunduk dan menyentuhkan ujung lidahnya pada penisku. Perlahan mulai melumatnya dengan pelan, lembut dan menggelitik. Tapi aku belum merasakan apa-apa.

Yeoja itu dengan lembut, memasukkan penisku kedalam mulutnya. Semakin dalam dan dalam. Mengocoknya dengan pelan , semakin cepat dan cepat hingga ia tersedak.

Author POV

"Akhh! Uhukk! Uhuukk!" Yeoja itu terbatuk dan melepaskan junior mingyu dari mulutnya.

"Akhh milikmu terlalu panjang dan besar Tuan seksi! Aku sampai-" Yeoja itu melotot tak percaya menatap penis mingyu. Usahanya tak menghasilkan apapun.

"Bag-bagaimana mungkin dia sama sekali Tak mengeras?" Sedangkan mingyu hanya tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau gagal Nona! Pakai pakaianmu dan pergilah!" mingyu berucap dengan dingin, dan lekas berdiri kemudian memakai celananya lagi.

"Anggap saja kita tak pernah bertemu. Dan bayaranmu akan Ku transfer setelah ini. Cepatlah pergi karna ini bukan tempatku." Setelah mengatakan itu mingyu pergi keluar dari apartement seungcheol.

Yeoja itu hanya menatap mingyu dengan terheran heran. "Bagaimana mungkin penisnya sama sekali tak ereksi dengan mulutku? Padahal setiap pelanggan yang kuatasi saja, akan segera keluar hanya dengan mulutku. Aneh? Apa dia bukan manusia?" Bulu Yeoja itu meremang dan segera memakai pakaiannya lagi dengan kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

mingyu turun dari gedung apartement seungcheol dan segera memasuki mobilnya. Dia merasa marah karna tak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Mingyu menjalankan mobil mewahnya membelah kota seoul yang hampir menjelang pagi.

"Sial! Sial! Siaaall! Sampai kapan kau seperti ini huh!" mingyu menatap pangkal pahanya dengan geram.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau susah sekali di atur huh! Menyebalkan!" mingyu terus menggerutu disaat ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum, tanpa melihat ada seorang namja yang tengah berjalan sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebatas siku di light traffic yang ada di depannya.

"YAAAAAAAAKK!"

CKHIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!

Brukk!

mingyu menginjak rem dengan kuat , berusaha untuk tidak menabrak namja itu. "OMO! Aku menabrak seseorang?" Dengan pasti dia melepas seltbeltnya dengan cepat dan lekas turun.

Mingyu POV

"Aigoo bagaimana ini?" ku intip namja yang tengah berusaha bangun itu didepan mobilku _._

 _Apa dia terluka? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada namja itu. Apa aku harus menolongnya? Ahhhh Pabo!_

Pikiranku terus berkecamuk, Ya aku harus menolongnya.

"Hei? Neo gwaenchanna?" Ku dekati namja yang tengah mengerang kesakitan itu. Detik berikutnya namja itu mentapku. Dan yang kulihat untuk pertama kali dari dirinya adalah... Bibir itu!

"Akhh! Nan..." Namja itu terkesiap menatap ku dari kaki samopai keatas dan berhenti di wajahku. Dia menatapku. "Gwaenchanna.." Aku berjongkok untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Terima kasih. Saya permisi."

Aku terpana menatapnya berjalan tertatih meninggalkanku. Suaranya dalam dan sangat lembut. Bagaimana bisa ada namja yang mempunyai suara selembut itu. Berbicara saja sudah selembut itu apalagi saat dia mendesah?

"Aishh! Apa yang ku pikirkan? Lebih baik aku segera pulang! A-aakkhh!" Ada apa ini? Baru saja aku ingin melangkah, tapi kenapa celanaku terasa sesak dan ketat?

"Astaga!" Aku tak percaya ini! Bagaimana mungkin? Penisku ereksi?

Author Pov

Mingyu berjalan tertatih memasuki kamar apartementnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi setelah kejadian tadi saat di jalan raya, tiba-tiba penisnya menjadi sangat tegang , tegang dan keras. Entah takdir apa yang sedang di jalaninya sekarang ini.

"Akhh" mingyu mendudukan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang, mendesah kesakitan dan merasa ngilu di pangkal pahanya.

"ohh God! Sakit!" secepat kilat ia melepas resleting celananya.

"Oohh shitt! Ini sangat ngilu!" mingyu mengeluarkan juniornya dengan perlahan dan melepas celananya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sebesar ini? Hei kau kenapa?" Kai mengelus penisnya dengan pelan dan berusaha berfikir keras.

"Apa ini karna aku melihat dan terpaku pada bibir merah namja itu? Tubuhnya saja ramping apalagi miliknya? A-aakhhhhh!" mingyu merasa saat memikirkan tubuh namja itu, justru penisnya semakin keras dan ngilu.

"Bagaimana ini.. ini sakit sekali! Bagaimana cara menidurkannya? Ohhss!" mingyu mencoba mengururtnya dengan pelan dan semakin cepat, dan cepat seperti pada film-film blue yang sering ia lihat untuk ber-ejakulasi.

"Oookhhh sial! Kenapa tak kunjung selesai malah semakin sakit?" mingyu mencoba menidurkan dirinya di ranjang.

"Semoga saja kau sudah tenang besok eoh!" mingyu berbicara sambil menyelimuti penisnyanya yang tegak, mengacung seakan akan menantang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kau ini menyusahkan kau tau! Aku susah payah membangunkanmu dan itu selalu gagal! Dan sekarang dengan hanya menatap namja itu kau langsung tegak siap perang? Aku tak habis fikir! A-aakhhh!" mingyu terus menggerutu memarahi penisnya, alhasil justru penisnya semakin tegang, dan semakin keras. Seakan memperingatkan mingyu untuk tak terus memarahinya.

"Ya baiklah baiklah! Aku akan segera tidur!" mingyu melepaskan bajunya yang tersisa dan lekas memejamkan matanya untuk pergi ke alam mimpinya. Jadilah sekarang ia tertidur lelap dengan bagian pangkal pahanya yang diselimutinya dan tak kunjung tidur. Seperti tenda perkemahan anak pramuka!

.

.

Di lain tempat nampak seorang namja kurus tengah berdiri menghadap tembok di ujung kamar mandinya dengan ponsel yang menempel antara bahu dan telinganya. Yah namja itu tengah beronani Sambil menelepon sahabat busuknya.

"Akhhh! jihoonie! Ini tak berhasil! pensku justru semakin tegak dan keras! Bagaihhmana ini? Ahhhss emmh! Ohh!" wonwoo terus mengurut juniornya seperti apa yang di katakan jihoon.

 _"_ _Jangan berhenti! Ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya dia tegang, jadi mungkin butuh banyak tenaga untuk melemaskannya! Hahaha tapi aku bangga padamu! Akhirnya kau merasakan 'ketegangan maksimal' juga hehe"_ jihoon terkikik membayangkan ekspresi wonwoo saat ini.

"Tutuphh mulutmu! Asshh! Jika saja aku tak terpaku pada tubuh dan wajah namja ituhh! Aku pasti tak akanhh seperti inihh! Uukkhh!"

 _"_ _Namja? Nuguya? Oo! Jangan-jangan kau akan sama sepertiku dan soonyoung? Ah palli ceritakan siapa namja itu!"_

"Aku juga tak tahu siapa namja ituh hiks! Dia tadih hampir menabrakku di light traffic, dia sangat tampan! Aakhhh! jihoonie hikss appo! Dia semakinh kerassh hiks hiks! Eotteokkaeehh!" wonwoo terisak merasakan ke-ngiluan yang luar biasa pada penisnya

 _"_ _Sudah sudah! Hentikan! Berendamlah di dalam air hangat dan lekas tidur. Semoga saja cara itu berhasil menidurkannya. Ah! Kasihan sekali kau ini"_

"Baiklahh. Ku tutup telfonnyahh." wonwoo melepas tangannya dari penisnya, meletakkan ponsel di tempat kering dan berjalan kearah bathup dan memutar kran untuk saluran air hangat dan kemudian berendam di dalamnya.

"Heih kau kenapa hm?" wonwoo membelai penisnya.

"Kau tertarik dengannya? Sepertinya aku juga." wonwoo tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya menikmati gemericik air yang menyentuh tubuhnya"

.

.

Ke-esokkan hari

Mingyu POV

Ku buka mataku merasakan cahaya menyentuh wajahku. "Ekhmm sudah pagi?" Ku dudukan tubuhku dan mencoba membuka mataku secara sempurna. Hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah dia. penisku.

"Oo? Sudah lemas?" Ku sibakkan selimut yang menutupinya. Ini benar-benar aneh bukan? Aku tak merasakan basah pada ranjangku. Itu berarti aku tak ejakulasi. Tapi kenapa dia bisa selemas itu, bahkan seperti tak pernah berdiri. Ukurannya juga sudah seperti biasanya. Benar-benar berbeda dengan yang semalam yang berukuran 3 kali lipat dari ini.

"Aku harus menghubungi Seungcheol Hyung!" Ku ambil ponselku di meja nakas dan segera menghubunginya.

 _"_ _Yeoboseyo? Nuguyeo?"_ Ku dengar suara seraknya. Suara serak habis bercinta tentunya.

"Yeoboseyo Hyung. Ini aku. Hyung Semalam aku merasakannya! Tegak, keras, ah ani! Sangat keras!"

 _"_ _Mwo?"_ Dia pasti terlonjak kaget dan duduk. Aku yakin itu _. "Bagaimana bisa? Ah! Jadi wanita itu berhasil? Wahaha! Aku tak menyangka ini!"_

"Ani! Bukan karena wanita itu! Ini karna bibir seorang namja!"

 _"_ _Mwo? Namja? Kau suka sesama jenis? Itu tidak mungkin! Hei aku mengenalmu! Setauku kau menyukai Krystal kan? Sekretarismu?"_

"Nde aku juga tidak tahu. Semalam aku menabraknya, dan setelah menolongnya, tiba–tiba penisku langsung ereksi! Dan hei! Aku hanya tertarik padanya! Belum tentu aku menyukainya!" Mulut Seungcheol Hyung memang perlu di mutilasi!

 _"_ _Sudahlah ceritakan nanti! Seperti biasa temui aku di pub! Arra!"_

"Arraseo!"

Ku lempar ponselku ke tengan ranjang dan lekas menuju kamar mandi. "Ini aneh! Aneh sekali. Ah aku butuh mandi! Pikiranku harus di segarkan." Ku lihat jam menunjukkan pukul 08.50 "Aigoo! Aku terlambat! Krystal pasti mengomel karna jadwalku!" ucapku lantas masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuh secukupnya.

.

.

Apartment wonwoo

Author POV

wonwoo nampak tergesa-gesa karena sudah terlambat pergi ke restoran tempatnya bekerja.

"Aishh jika saja aku tak terlalu lama memikirkan penisku yang lemas dengan sendirinya aku pasti tak akan terlambat!"

Ia segera meraih sepatunya dan memakainya dengan terburu sambil membuka pintu apartementnya. Tapi kegiatan itu mendadak berhenti karna wonwoo melihat seokmin-tetangga wonwoo - dengan wajah paniknya berdiri di depan apartementnya.

"Seokmin-ah?"

"Oh wonwoo-ya!" Seokmin segera mendekati wonwoo dan menyampaikan maksudnya menunggu wonwoo.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?" Wajah Seokmin nampak memohon dan berharap sekali.

"A-ada apa?"

"Kau taukan tempatku bekerja jika malam? Gantikan aku malam ini nde? Jebal? Ayah ibuku akan datang mengunjungiku malam ini. Aku tak mungkin berangkat bekerja. Mereka bisa marah jika tahu tempat bekerjaku setiap malam. Ya ya? Jebal."

"M-mwo? Tap-tapi kenapa kau tak ijin libur saja eoh?" wonwoo berusaha menolak dengan halus.

"Andwe! Jika aku ijin, bonusku bulan ini akan hilang eoh. Jebal wonwoo-ya... ku mohon.." Seokmin mengeluarkan aegyo menjijikannya untuk mengeluarkan peri baik hati yang ada di dalam hati wonwoo.

"A-akkh tapi-" wonwoo berusaha berpikir untuk mengambil keputusan dan akhirnya ia menyerah peri kecil itu menguasainya.

"Ya baiklah, aku mau menggantikanmu. Tapi hanya malam ini kan?"

"Nde! Ah gomawo wonwoo-ya Kau memang tetanggaku yang paling baik!" Seokmin memeluk wonwoo dan berjingkat-jingkat kecil. Dia senang karena berhasil membohongi wonwoo, karena sebenarnya malam ini dia akan berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Brengsek sekali.

Restoran

"Kau terlambat 1 jam 17 menit." Jun menatap wonwoo yang baru saja datang dan memakai baju pelayannya.

"Mianhae jun. Terjadi sesuatu padaku semalam. Dan aku janji aku tak akan terlambat lagi."

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi tadi jihoon kesini mencarimu pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan padamu dan ini penting. Sebenarnya ada apa? Semalam kau di rampok?"

 _Bukan di rampok, tapi hampir di bunuh oleh hasrat karena seseorang._ Jawab wonwoo dalam hati.

"Aniya, aku tak apa. Oh ya bisakah aku pulang lebih awal malam ini jun? Aku harus membantu temanku."

"Tentu saja bisa. Tapi ingat kau harus menggantinya lain hari arra?" Pelit sekali jun ini. Tapi wonwoo hanya memberinya anggukan lemah. Mungkin efek semalam membuatnya agak malas bekerja.

.

.

Mingyu POV

"Krystal-ssi kosongkan jadwalku malam ini dan atur ulang. Jika sudah selesai kirimkan jadwalnya padaku arra! Aku ada pertemuan penting." Ku menatap lembaran-lembarang file yang baru saja ku tanda tangani dan memberikannya pada Krystal.

"Baik Sajangnim." Ia menatapku dengan senyum lembut di matanya. Bagaimana bisa aku tak tertarik dengan senyumannya itu, benar-benar sangat cantik. Saat ini kepalaku benar-benar pusing dan terasa lelah hanya untuk sekedar berfikir. Aku butuh minum.

Ku tatap jam yang menempel di tanganku. "Sudah pukul 7 malam dan aku harus rapat nanti pukul 8, setelah itu aku harus mendatangi relasi bisnis pukul 9 Cih! Aku lelah."

Ku ambil ponsel di atas meja dan langsung menghubungi Seungcheol Hyung. "Yeobeoseyo Hyung?"

 _"_ _Nde. Kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai."_

"Ah begitukah? Baiklah aku akan segera kesana." Pip. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi , ku langhkahkan kakiku keluar kantor dan pergi menemui Seungcheol Hyung.

Pub

Tempat ini sangat bising sekali. Banyak yeoja yang menari dengan setengah telanjang. Dan ada juga yang berusaha menarik perhatianku dengan mengedipkan matanya atau membusungkan dada besar mereka. Tck tidak menarik sama sekali.

"Hyung?" Ku lambaikan tanganku pada Seungcheol Hyung dan menghampirinya yang kini tengah merangkul seorang yeoja seksi. Dasar orang kaya.

"Oh mingyu-ya!" Dia melihatku dan melepaskan rangkulannya pada yeoja itu serta membisikka sesuatu yang ku kira sebuah pengusiran lembut, bukan usir cantik.

"Jadi bagaimana? Benarkah yang kau katakan tadi pagi itu benar? Penismu ereksi tanpa sebab?"

"Yaa dia ereksi karna sebab eoh!" ku tolehkan kapalaku melongok kesana kemari mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana Seokmin? Aku ingin pesan minuman."

"Eo? Seokmin tidak datang hari ini. Dia meminta temannya untuk menggantinya sementara."

"oh begitukah? Lalu dimana bartender pengganti itu?"

"Tadi dia ke toilet tapi entahlah sekarang." Seungcheol Hyung menolehkan kepalanya membantuku untuk mencari keberadaan bartender baru itu. Dasar tidak profesional, harusnya dia siap setiap saat untuk pelanggan. Payah!

"Oh itu dia!"

Ku tolehkan kepalaku mengikuti arah mata Seungcheol Hyung. Melihat bartender baru itu keluar dari pintu yang lumayan jauh. Dan mataku jatuh pada bibir itu.

"Ak-akhhhh!" Dia bangkit! Bagaimana ini! Pangkal pahaku sangat keras. Celanaku sangat sesak. Oh bibir itu memang sialan seksi!

"Eh? mingyu -ya? Kau kenapa? Aku seperti mendengarmu merintih?" Segera ku apitkan pahaku agar Seungcheol Hyung tak melihatnya. _Aigoo ini sakit sekali sangat ngilu_.

"Aniya gwaenchanna Hyung!" ucapku sama sekali tak menatapnya.

"Kau ini aneh." Dia berhenti menatapku dan seketika raut wajahnya terlihat kaget melihat bartender itu sudah berada di depannya.

"Oh! Kau cepat sekali sampai."

"Nd-nde." Dia mendudukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja pucat.

 _Oh hentikan! Jangan gigit bibirmu! Itu membuatku semakin aaarrgghhhhh! Ngilu!_

"Ssshhh." Kenapa tiba-tiba aku sangat-sangat ingin mencium bibir itu. Aku ingin menjamah tubuh ramping itu.

"mingyu-ya kau pesan ap- hei! Wajahmu pucat! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"An- _aniya_ Hyung! Oh aku pesan wine biasa" kataku sambil menatap bertender itu.

"Errhh Nde ba-baiklahh." Dia berjala tertatih mendekati rak-rak di dinding itu. _Aku mendengarnnya! Dia mendesahh sial penisku semakin keras. Ohh ini sakitt!_

Dia berjalan masih dengan menggigit bibir seksinya. Menuangkan wine itu dengan pelan dan lembut seperti film yang di beri efek slow motion. Lihatlah wajahnya dipenuhi keringat. _Ahh! Aku tidak tahan! mingyu kecil benar-benar sudah tak dapat menahanya!_

"Ini pesananmu Tuanhh." Ia meletakkan gelas itu didepanku. _Suara itu! Shitt aku benar-benar tak tahan! Terserah apa kata Seungcheol Hyung nanti!_ Ku cengkram tangan mungil itu. Nafsu memang sudah menguasaiku sekarang.

"Akhh!" Rintihnya yang malah semakin meremangkan tubuhku. Aku harus membawanya pergi!

"Ikut denganku" Kataku menggumam namun sarat akan gairah dan segera menyeretnya menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

Author POV

mingyu berjalan dengan cepat sambil menggenggam tangan wonwoo dengan erat. Melewati lorong panjang yang berisikan para pasangan yang tengah bercumbu dengan intim.

"Sssshh lepaskan! Tuan lepaskan!" wonwoo terus meronta meskipun ia juga merasa berhasrat dan menginginkan namja yang tengah menyeretnya ini.

Pada akhirnya mingyu berhasil membawa wonwoo menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak di ujung lorong itu. Ya kamar pribadi Seungcheol yang di password dan memang sudah di beli oleh si kaya itu untuk bermain setiap malam. Dan tentu saja mingyu mengetahui Password itu.

Setelah berhasil memasukkan kombinasi angka dan pintu berbunyi PIP! mingyu dengan tak sabaran mendorong wonwoo memasuki kamar itu dan menghempaskannya diatas sofa besar disana. Menutup pintu dan segera menindih wonwoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku huh! Kenapa kau membuatku menjadi seperti ini!" mingyu menatap wonwoo tajam dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka.

"Aku.. aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu! Sshhh!" Aroma tubuh mingyu benar-benar menghancurkan pertahanan wonwoo. Ia tak memberontak malah menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa besar itu dan memejamkan matanya menikmati remasan tangan mingyu di Pundaknya.

"AAKKKHHHHH!" Mereka berteriak penuh dengan nafsu, saat entah siapa yang mendorongnya, penis mereka bertemu dan saling menempel seakan saling melepas rindu dan tengah berciuman dengan mesra.

"Akuhh sudah tidak tahanhh" mingyu menatap wonwoo dengan mata yang penuh dengan hasrat. Dan wonwoo justru membalas tatapannya dengan pasrah, sama sekali tak berontak. Itu membuat mingyu menyeringai dengan senyuman seksinya.

"Diam? Artinya iya!" Dengan debarang jantung yang memenuhi dadanya, mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir wonwoo bertubi-tubi. Melumatnya dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Alarm hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia tak boleh sedikitpun menyakiti namja ini.

"Eumhhp hmmhp.." Tanpa sadar tangan wonwoo kini tengah bermain di area tengkuk mingyu. mingyu pun tak mau kalah, ia membuka kemeja putih wonwoo dengan perlahan, mencoba membawanya kealam gairah yang lebih tinggi lagi. Membuka resliting celananya dan celana wonwoo.

"Akhhh Kau tau? aku seperti terkena sihir oleh bibirmu." mingyu membelai bibir wonwoo dengan lembut dan menciumnya lagi dan lagi.

"junior kecilku akan bangkit hanya dengan melihat bibirmu saja."

"junior kecil?" wonwoo membeo.

"Maksudmu junior kecil yang tidak kecil?" wonwoo berkata sambil memperhatikan penis mingyu yang memang besar sekali. Panjang dan gagah.

Sadar atau tidak, penis mereka juga ikut bergerak dengan sendirinya , saling membelai dan menghangatkan."Akhhh! Akhh!" mingyu dan wonwoo terus mendesah menikmati satu sama lain. Mingyu mulai membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh ramping wonwoo.

" apa ini?" mingyu bergumam sambil memainkan puting wonwoo yang berwarna Pink kemerahan. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Akhhh! Hmmhss!" wonwoo meremas lengan mingyu, karna memang dia butuh pegangan untuk menyalurkan hasratnya.

"Ya teruslah mendesah untukku Eummthh!" mingyu mulai menunduk untuk melumat dan menghisap puting mungil itu.

"Kau tau? desahanmu membuatku semakin ingin memakanmu!" wonwoo hanya pasrah mendengar kalimat itu.

mingyu terus menghisap puting itu bergantian secara adil. Tangannya bergerak menelusuri perut ratanya dan turun ke pangkal pahanya untuk memisahkan juniornya dengan junior wonwoo. Tapi entah kenapa justru juniornya semakin nyeri, seakan marah pada tangan mingyu yang sudah memisahkan tautan itu.

"Oukhhh sakit." Tapi mingyu membiarkan itu dan berusaha memuaskan wonwoo.

"Enghh! Akhhh! Lebih cepat pleasehhh!"wonwoo mendesah merasakan miliknya di remas , di urut, dan di manjakan mingyu.

"Ughh yeahh!"

mingyu dengan senang hati menambahkan ritme gerakan tangannya demi melihat wajah wonwoo yang seakan menantangnya untuk masuk ke dalam gairah yang lebih dalam.

"Seperti ini? Hmmhh? Katakan!"

"Ya seperti itu Akhh akhhh Ug-uughhhhhh" wonwoo mendesah hebat saat cairan putih itu keluar dari ujung juniornya.

"Hmmhh.." mingyu menjumput cairan itu dan mengusapkannya pada dada wonwoo.

"Apa itu nikmat?" mingyu berbisik di telinga wonwoo seraya menggigit kecil daun telinga namja itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang giliranku." Ia membawa wonwoo ke tengah ranjang dan menempatkan posisinya di atas tubuh mingyu.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tangan wonwoo bergetar saat merasakan dada hangat mingyu yang tertutupi selembar kemeja basah.

"Apa ini harus di buka?"

"Ya tentu saja Sayang." mingyu menutup matanya merasakan belaian lembut tangan wonwoo

"Ba-baiklahh" Dengan gerakan yang entah di sengaja atau tidak, tangan wonwoo justru bermain dan berputar di atas dada mingyu. Seakan menggodanya untuk berekeringat dan mendesah. Dengan pelan tanpi pasti, tangan lentik itu membuka kancing kemeja mingyu hingga dari atas hingga ujung dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Oo?" wonwoo tercekat melihat perut dengan Abs yang sempurna didepan matanya.

"Bolehkah aku me-menyentuhnya?"

"Ohh ayolah baby. Aku hampir mati menunggu belaianmu!" mingyu dengan tak sabaran menarik tangan wonwoo dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin sesak. Kalian tahu sudah sekeras apa penisnya di bawah pantat wonwoo? Bayangkan sendiri.

"Emhhss!" mingyu benar-benar menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan lembut itu.

"A-akhh!" mingyu meremas bahu telanjang wonwoo saat merasakan lidah wonwoo bekerja di lehernya memberinya sapuan lidah yang memabukkan dan semakin turun menuju Puting kecoklatan milik mingyu.

"Ohh! Sshhh!"

Tak berhenti di situ, wonwoo menambah penyiksaannya dengan menggerakkan pantatnya untuk membelai penis besar mingyu.

"Akh Kau! Oshh jinjjah!" Dan itu berhasil mingyu benar-benar kelimpungan dengan tingkah namja di atasnya ini.

"Aku akan membuatmu mati lemas!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, mingyu memutar posisinya menjadi diatas wonwoo dan membuka pahanya lebar-lebar. Dengan wajah pasrah wonwoo justru tersenyum.

"Aku tak akan menyesal jika haru mati lemas karna bercinta denganmu eungh"

Mendengar itu, mingyu langsung saja menghentakkan penisnya masuk keliang hangat itu. Dia benar-benar tersiksa.

"Akkhh!" wonwoo berteriak dengan kencang, merasakan perih yang luar biasa di area bawahnya.

"Mianhae, Aku akan pelan-pelanhh." mingyu benar-benar menahan hasratnya untuk menghujam lubang itu dengan keras. Ia lebih memilih mengusap dahi wonwoo yang berkeringat untuk menghilangkan kerutan itu. Kemudian tangannya turun mengusap pipinya dan tatapannya berhenti di atas bibir itu. Dengan lembut mingyu menjatuhkan bibirnya keatas lipatan bibir wonwoo dan melumatnya dengan lembut.

"Eummthh.." Merasa wonwoo sudah tenang dan membalas lumatanya, mingyu mulai menggerakkan penisnya menggoda lubang kemerahan wonwoo. _Ingat gyu, dia masih perawan._

"Emhhss.." wonwoo memalingkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga mingyu. "Lebihh cepathh!"

"Dengan senang hati." mingyu menjawabnya seraya duduk dengan tegak dan menghujamkan penisnya dengan keras dan semakin keras. Tanganya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk meremas penis wonwoo dan meremasnya.

"Ohh milikmu sangat hangathh ahh! Sempithh sekali!"

"Akhh! Disituhh ahh..!" wonwoo meremas selimut dibawahnya dengan erat. Ia butuh pegangan.

"Emhh! disini ahh! Huh? Akhh!" mingyu menambah kecepatan pinggul dan tangannya.

"Akhh! Ohhh! Yesh!" Seperti lupa daratan mingyu kembali menghujam lubang itu dengan semakin cepat dan keras! wonwoo-pun tak tinggal diam. Ia ikut membantu menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawan arah dengan mingyu.

"Ohhh ini nikmathh sekalihh!"

Merasa gelombang itu semakin dekat. Mereka semakin bekerja keras untuk meraih kepuasan di puncak paling tinggi. Saling menyentuh membelai dan membalas hujaman-hujaman keras dan cepat itu.

"Ahh yeah!"

"Akhh! Akhh! Akuh tak tahanhh!" wonwoo semakin tak terkendali dengan desahannya.

"Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagihh! Ohh ahh ahh!" mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya saat gelombang itu sudah didepan mata.

"AAKKKHH! Aakkhhh!" dan bersaman dengan gelombang yang membawa mereka terbang itu datang, mingyu semakin menghentakkan miliknya semakin dalam dan dalam. wonwoo merasakan Cairan mingyu di dalamnya dan cairannya sendiri yang tercecer di perutnya dan di dada mingyu.

Nafas mereka sama-sama ter-engah seperti pelari maraton yang tiba-tiba berhenti. mingyu mendekati wajah wonwoo dan mengecup bibirnya kilat.

"Gomawo." wonwoo hanya tersenyum menatapnya dan mengerang pelan saat meraskan milik mingyu keluar dari lubangnya.

mingyu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh wonwoo. Dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka _._

 _Sepertinya aku memang di lahirkan dan dihidupkan untuk memuaskan namja ini. Tapi aku tak akan menyesal jika memang harus menghabiskan sisa hidupku di atas ranjang bersamanya._ Batin mingyu berbicara sambil menatap namja yang sudah terlelap masuk ke alam mimpinya.

mingyu mendekati wajah wonwoo dan mencium keningnya dengan perlahan dan kemudian ikut terlelap bersama wonwoo.

.

Morning

Mingyu POV

Cahaya silau itu merusak mimpiku. "Erghhh" Ku rentangankan tanganku dan kubuka mataku dengan perlahan. Mengerjap tak pasti dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah tirai jendela yang tak tertutup dan melihatku dengan terang-terangan.

Ahh aku ingat kejadian semalam. Ku tarik kedua sudut bibirku dan menggulingkan tubuhku untuk menyapa namja yang- "Oo! Dimana namja itu?" Segera ku turunkan tubuhku dari ranjang dan mencarinya.

"Lantainya bersih! Bajunya sudah tak ada! Bajuku juga sudah rapi terlipat di atas sofa. Apa dia pergi? Hei bahkan aku belum berkenalan dengannya." Ku lihat ruangan ini dengan hampa yang semalam berisi penuh dengan desahan. Dia sudah pergi.

 ** _~END~_**

 ** _Or TBC?_**

Gimana? Aneh? Gak hot ya? Hehehe sebenarnya ini ff meanie pertamaku jadi maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan. Terimakasih juga sama anak-anak grup Meanie di LINE dan WA yang udah bantuin aku :*

Jadi sebenernya ini untuk memenuhi nazarku dan juga special buat ultahnya si emo kesayangan mingyu. Jeon wonwoo selamat ulang tahun ya cinta :* maaf telat update TT_TT saya sangat sibuk dengan praktik di RS mohon maklum

Mohon sempatkan untuk memberi kritik dan saran ya ^^


End file.
